


Remembering

by spotty02



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Canon Compliant, I'm Bad At Titles, I’ve never written fic before so if it’s bad I’m sorry, M/M, Not Beta Read, Oh also except zuko all the other characters are only mentioned, Post-Canon, Zuko’s POV, and mentioned Mai/ty lee, cant sleep so I decided to write this, its been a while since I watched avatar so there might be some mistakes lol, there’s background asami/korra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 02:57:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17417729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spotty02/pseuds/spotty02
Summary: While attending a Water Tribe festival Zuko remembers his late husband Sokka.(Set after the end of the legend of Korra)





	Remembering

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time ever writing so if it’s really bad please be gentle with criticism. :)
> 
> Also I don’t have anyone to proof read so forgive any spelling/grammar errors.

The crisp wind of the South Pole flutters through the air. In the distance laughter, music, children playing - the general sound of bustling people, can be heard. The light from the festival lanterns sway, blending into one another, a soft glow lighting up the otherwise dark night. Zuko smiles to himself, eyes cast toward the cup of tea in his hands.

Zuko lifts the cup to his lips, watching the crowd around him. Families enjoy the festivities together, friends laugh with each other, lovers hold hands. A familiar face catches his eye, Korra, the current avatar. She smiles at Asami. They look into each other’s eyes, gazes lingering for a moment long. Their hands brush against each other’s. A light redness dusts Asami’s cheeks. He sees the love in their eyes; the trust, the strength of their bond.

Memories trickle to mind, of a time when he was a younger man. He lets them flow, feeling the pain of longing and the joy of a life lived together dance together, twisting around each other like Ran and Shaw.

Zuko remembers the first time he met Sokka, how he had charged at him, refusing to show fear, protecting his family. He remembers asking to join the Avatar’s group, and the distrust they all felt toward him.

Zuko remembers when the young Water Tribe warrior attempted to sneak off in the night, desperately trying to save his dad. He remembers when the mission looked like it was going to fail, and trying to give council to Sokka as his Uncle would give to him. He remembers leaving that prison, feeling for the first time in his life he had a friend.

Zuko remembers the first time he held Sokka’s hand. He had felt sick to his stomach with nerves, linking pinkies with Sokka without looking at him. Sokka grabbed the rest of his hand and held it.

Zuko remembers the first time Sokka kissed him. It was a shy, chaste kiss. Sokka had kissed him suddenly. Surprise and then happiness washed over Zuko. They smiled at each other, overwhelmed with good feelings.

Zuko remembers the first time they made love. It was slow and gentle, full of kisses and love.

Zuko remembers his first fight with Sokka. He doesn’t remember what they were fighting at bout, only the yelling. They had both tried to apologize at the same time, and ended up laughing at each other.

Zuko remembers Sokka proposing to him, presenting him with a Water Tribe engagement necklace, similar to the one Katara wore. He had kissed Sokka with tears in his eyes, putting the necklace on immediately.

Zuko remembers telling Sokka that he had to marry a woman, and produce an heir. His heart had ached, for he wanted to proudly marry his love, but although he had decriminalised love such as his own, prejudices were still alive.

Zuko remembers dancing with Sokka at his wedding day. Though the rest of the nation believed Zuko and Mai were being wed, Zuko knew in his heart that he was marrying Sokka. Mai herself was also marrying a secret love, her greatest friend Ty Lee.

Zuko remembers when his precious daughter Izumi was born, and how Sokka had shed a tear. He had told Zuko that she would have two mothers and two fathers who loved her dearly.

Zuko remembers the death of his husband, his greatest friend, his love. Though it had been many years since then, the pain was like that of a fresh, open wound.

Zuko looks once more at Asami and Korra, open with their love, happy with each other. He takes a sip of his tea, and feels hope for future generations.


End file.
